


Horsey Love

by Where_The_Owls_Fly



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_The_Owls_Fly/pseuds/Where_The_Owls_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. AU. Regina works in a farm where she supervisors the horse rides. When two late arrivals come she realises there is a pull between all three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsey Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I'd thought of throughout the day. It had no real plan so I just typed wherever my fingers lead me and this was the final product. Hope you like it :)

1, 2, 3, 4, 5....Regina counts her steps as she follows of the already-made circle of shoe and hoof prints. Lightly gripping Rocinante's reins, she slowly guides the horse around the indoor stable as the child seated atop of him strokes his mane, their parent beside them in case they fall off, which is pretty unlikely.

Regina counts her steps out of habit- an annoying habit, but she can never stop herself from doing it, her mind going on autopilot. She doesn't hate her job, she's around things she loves; horses, the smell of stables, even the children that come and go. She can't help but let the smile form on her face whenever a child is giddy, can't wait to sit on a real horse for the first time as Daniel gets everything ready for them. So no, she doesn't hate it. But there's not a lot of brain work in walking a horse around in a circle. It's easy money, easy work which means she isn't paid much for it.

She reaches the podium and stops, allowing Daniel to help the kid off the horse. Regina begins to get ready to take Rocinante out of the stable as the last child makes their way out of the barn. Finally, she can spend some proper time with Rocinante. She says goodnight to Daniel as he takes his things off the shelf and begins to lead the horse out. 

''Sorry we're late,'' an out-of-breath male voice shouts slightly. ''We couldn't find the stable. Is it too late for him to have a ride?''

Regina breathes out, annoyed. Yes, it is, she thinks, sighing once more and rolling her eyes.

''Regina?'' she hears Daniel asks.

Regina turns around, about to tell them that it is too late but the moment she sees the little boy standing there, holding his...father's hand, her annoyance at them delaying her time ceases. She looks to Daniel who shrugs but she knows all he wants to do is go home- he may love horses too but not enough to want to spend time after work with them. 

''I'm sorry,'' she says, sighing again. ''We have to stick to a schedule and once the time is up...'' Her heart grows heavily as guilt forms in her stomach as the little boy downcasts his eyes, a sad pout forming on his lips.

''O-okay,'' the man says, a slight disappointment heard in his voice which only seems to make the whole situation worse for Regina. ''There's always next time. Come on, Roland.'' He begins leading the boy out of the stable. Regina watches as child hangs his head, drags his feet across the floor. 

He really wanted to have a go, a little voice speaks. ''Wait!'' Regina calls back. Both father and son turn around. She can't deny them now. ''He can have a ride.'' she sees Daniel sigh and roll his eyes, which she silences with a glare. ''It's only five minutes.''

The man smiles, as does the boy, which makes Regina die a little more inside of cuteness at the sight of his little dimples. ''Are you sure?'' the father asks. 

Regina nods then address the boy. ''Daniel will help you find a helmet.'' She looks to said person who gives the little boy a small wave and a smile and watches the boy run over to him. She guides Rocinante back to the podium as the man leans against the railing.

''Are you sure we're not bothering you?'' he asks.

''It's fine, really.'' She gives him a smile as Roland comes running over to the stand. ''Like I said; it's five minutes.'' 

The man nods, asks the boy if he's ready to which Roland nods and asks, ''Can I stroke him?''

Regina spies the food bucket by the edge of the podium. She usually feeds him on the breaks but now....

Still holding onto the reins she reaches into the bucket and picks up an apple. Holding it in Roland's direction, she says: ''I think it's near his feeding time so why don't I let our special little rider for the day feed him.'' The boys eyes light up making a smile spread across Regina's face. He slowly extends his little hand out to Rocinante. The horse takes the apple willingly and suddenly causing Roland to jump back a little (she hears his father gasp quietly) and make the horse move slightly. Regina hand instantly begins stroking Rocinante, calming the horse down. ''Careful, Roland. You don't want to spook him.''

''Sorry,'' he says, shuffling his feet. ''Can I ride him now?''

Regina smiles, makes sure Rocinante's calm. ''I don't see why not.'' Daniel walks over to the podium and hoists Roland onto the horse. Regina looks to his father. ''You need to stand beside him,'' she tells him. A surprised 'oh' comes out of his mouth as he stands straighter against the railings. ''It's a safety precaution in case he falls off.''

''Of course,'' and he makes his way down the steps, standing behind the boy and holding his leg lightly as Roland happily strokes the horse. 

Regina begins the slow walk, following her footsteps once more, going into that irritating habit of counting her steps until the man's voice interrupts them. ''Do you do this every day?'' he asks.

Without looking at him, she replies. ''Most days. Some days I get the day off and someone else will come in, but usually it's me.''

''Does it ever get boring?''

Regina shrugs, still looking forward. ''I wouldn't say boring, it's just...'' Just what? You do the same thing every day. It is a boring, simple job. ''A simple job.''

They're reaching the podium again. One more round and Roland's time will be up. The whole thing is a little unusual. The parents don't talk to her. More than not they talk to the child. No one is ever late, yet this man (who she doesn't even know the name of she realises) is and has done both of these things. It's probably nothing, she thinks. Just one of those days. But is it? She feels a kind of pull to him, to him and his son. 

She glances behind her and sees him smiling, noticing he also has those dimples but while little Roland's has her falling to pieces in cuteness overload, his has her falling to pieces in other ways and....She looks away feeling almost shamed. She only just met him five minutes ago, what the hell is wrong with her? 

Once again, they're nearing to podium. Daniel is waiting to help Roland off and horse and the five minutes she promised them is almost up. Regina halts Rocinante, Daniel helps Roland, and his father climbs back up the steps. 

''Does he have a name?'' Roland asks.

Regina nods. ''Rocinante.'' she says.

Roland smiles, those dimples showing again. ''Bye-bye, Rokinantee.'' Regina laughs slightly at his pronunciation of the name. ''Hope to see you again soon.'' He gives the horse a little pat on the nose then runs back over to Daniel to get his helmet off. 

Regina ties Rocinante's reins to the post and climbs up onto the podium. ''Thank you for doing that.'' the man says.

Regina shakes it off. ''It's fine. Just don't let any of the other kids hear him say he just had a horse ride. I do want to go home at some point.''

The man laughs, tells her he'll try not to but can't make any promises, to which Regina smiles back in response. ''Well...'' he says, taking Roland's hand. ''We better be off. We've already taken up too much of your time.''

Regina nods. ''I have to get Rocinante sorted out.'' 

He smiles and she smiles back as she looks into his blue eyes, her throat going dry and heart thumping, when the atmosphere changes and that pull becomes stronger and he reaches out to grab her hand as they're smile fades and Regina waits, anticipation blooming as the pull gets tighter and she waits for something to happen.

But then Daniel coughs and the moment is lost, reality hits and his hand falls to his side. Regina bites her lip and looks away; shame, disappointment, guilt, regret, anything all running through her. The man coughs (God, she still doesn't know his name) tells her he must be going now and she watches father and son walk up the ramp and out of the door.

She stands there a little longer and Daniel chuckles and grins, once more grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder. ''You fancy him.'' he says.

Regina frowns and looks at him, argues 'No, I don't', which only makes Daniel smile more. ''Yes you do.'' matter-of-fact ringing through. ''That was the same look you just do give me.'' She pushes him as he walks past then jumped down on the straw covered floor before he has a chance to do it back.

She unties Rocinante and begins to lead him out. Maybe she does fancy this stranger, maybe she does adore his son, but the chances of them ever meeting again we're pretty slim so with a final sigh, Regina takes the horse back to his smaller stable and gets ready to go back to her lonely life.


End file.
